Unexpected Changes
by MusicAndMangaAreMyLife
Summary: when Andy was in primary school she was bulled as she got older she put up wall after wall to protect herself and finally after many years she is meeting up with the same people that used to torment her and boy are they in for some unexpected changes
1. please read before starting my story

alright so if you have decided to read my story then that means you are probably wondering what this is and if you think from looking at it that it's just a dumb authors note then…you're probably right however please do take the time to read it and I promise that I will try keep it quick.

Well this is my first story to be put up on a site like this so I really don't know if it's that good or not so please do leave comments and I honestly don't care if it's to say that my storyline is bad or whatever cause I want to get better. I also want to say that if this reminds you of someone else's story then I'm sorry but that was not my intention cause I thought this up myself and I can't promise as to when I'll update cause it will have to depend on how I balance things. This is rated M more for language and whilst it is in English the bold is for when they are supposed to be speaking Japanese well I think that's all so well I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Prelogue

Prelogue

In primary school I was the girl that was nice to everyone, offered help to others, I bottled up my emotions, I excelled academically, I wasn't the slimmest or the prettiest girl, I wasn't confident, I had friends but I also had 'friends', I was bullied. But in high school things started to change for me; I became slimmer, prettier, confident but I also became guarded, don't get me wrong I was still well liked but only my close friends knew how to tell what I was really feeling. Whether it was the slight angle of my head, the way my mouth was set, the way I held my body or the change of colour in my eyes; ranging from light brown to black. I finished school (with one of the best marks in Australia for my HSC) and got a scholarship into the university I had wanted to go to. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I had since primary school, there I had gotten stares and whispers like, "there goes Andy Jones the freak who already knows what she's gonna do in and after uni" and, "ooh look there's Andy with the life plan." I didn't care I was happy that I knew what I was gonna do so I already knew what to do for electives and courses. In high school it was different; people respected me and looked up to me because I knew what I was gonna do and that was that. I had always thought that everyone else could fuck off cause I didn't give a shit about what they thought throughout primary and I still didn't through high school. I had planned my future and nothing nor anyone; was going to change that.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dude, look at that girl over there." Will Black said nudging his friend Mark Jackson, "the one over there with the black board shorts, grey bikini top and the surfboard."

Grudgingly Mark sat up and looked around, "wow, pretty." he said in a bored voice, "can we leave now? This is boring cause we're doing nothing but sitting here looking at girls as we have been for 3 weeks now."

It was true they had been doing the same thing (going to beaches and watching 'hot' girls whilst occasionally going swimming) all summer and Mark was getting sick of it. "you know that I'm starting uni next year and I want to spend some time away from the beach cause you can spend all of next year at the beach if you want to but I cant so please can we go? Oh and before you say anything I really don't wanna see this girl because she's _supposedly_ the hottest one so far or because she looks to be my type. Will sighed, "fine man we can leave but I just think that you should look at her. She's oddly familiar but I can't remember why and I would definitely remember her, so maybe you can remember who she is." Mark seemed to weigh his options before saying, "ok where is she?" he wouldn't say it but he was silently hoping that it was his crush from primary school, Charlotte Bell. She had been a small girl, with long brown hair that she usually wore in a plait, she had big, brown eyes that sparkled with intelligence and a laugh that would light up a room. But she was friends with Andy Jones, the girl who was bullied and picked on, that meant that Charlotte was too. It also meant that Mark could never tell her how he felt because if he did he would be made fun of by the others for liking her. He had seen Charlotte talking to another girl about a year ago when he was working at a café they happened to be at. Now Will was pointing out to the water at a girl who was surfing, she looked to be about their age, had long, brown hair like Charlotte but she was tall, much taller than Charlotte would ever be. She came onto the sand, board in hand and Mark could now see that her face was different to Charlotte's; her eyes were darker and larger, her hair longer, her mouth bigger, familiar yet completely foreign at the same time. She had piercings all up her ears as well as tattoos on her back, arms & ankle, she wore black nail polish, her board had some type of Asian writing on it with black n grey blossoms as well as bamboo shoots. She walked confidently and her face gave away nothing as to what her emotions were. She was definitely someone he would remember and then suddenly something happened, he remembered when he had seen Charlotte last year. The girl that she had been with had a mass of brown hair piled on top of her head and had multiple piercings on her ears. She had a clear voice that carried over others and a distinctive laugh (when he had heard it). She and Charlotte had seemed to be close friends because they were always laughing well at least Charlotte had been or at least smiling; Mark had never seen Charlotte so happy and to be truthful it'd made him jealous to think that someone else was making her happy when Charlotte hadn't even seen Mark or if she had didn't say anything. Though Charlotte had said hi when she came up to pay for her drinks she looked like she was gonna say more but then the other girl had called out to her and she had said bye and thanks before running out to the other girl. He had looked at Charlotte running out before looking at the other girl. She must have caught him looking at Charlotte cause she shook her head, smirking before walking off with charlotte. Now remembering that; he suddenly realised that the girl Will had pointed out was the same girl that had been with Charlotte. Both times she had seem strangely familiar but he could still not think of why. Mark was determined to find out why but for now he just said, "yeah Will you're right she does look familiar but I don't know why an to be honest I don't really care. Now can we just leave?" "Fine" Will said, "we can leave now." so with that Mark and Will stood up and walked off the beach.

I walked up the beach to where a couple of my friends were reading books and sat down next to my friend Jade who was reading a manga, she looked at me before looking back at the manga; noting that it was me who was next to her and not some random guy (trust me it had happened before). She kept reading for a bit before saying to me, "good surf?" I simply nodded before picking up my own book, lying back and opening it to read. Jade like all my friends knew not to disturb me once I began to read; whether it be manga, a novel, a magazine, an assignment or even a newspaper. Once I got into the rhythm of reading if I am disturbed I get majorly pissed off and end up doing things that I regret...sometimes. I was just up to the climax of the book when a shadow fell over me; I knew who it was before I even looked up because I had seen them watching me surf. I looked up and saw a group of about 6 guys each of them were good looking and I saw a few familiar faces from my childhood, "Hi, not meaning to intrude but we noticed that you girls were alone and were just wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat with us." said one of them and I noticed that whilst they were asking all of us they were looking mainly in my direction. I looked at my friends and they looked at me studying my eyes for a bit and then smirking as I looked back at the guys and said, "sorry but we're not interested in guys like you." they looked taken back by that comment and then one of the guys from my old school smiled thinking that we were flirting as he said, "guys like us?"

Ha this would be fun, "Yeah guys like you who can't even recognise people that they know, Mike" I said, my voice flat, "you know it's a real shame you used to be a really perceptive person but I guess I must have changed a lot." He looked at me stunned "h-how do you know my name?" he looked around for some support from his friends but they all looked shocked as well. I sighed, "we went to primary school together" he seemed to mull this over and out of the corner of my eye I saw another guy, Liam from my primary school coming over, he knew who I was 'cause I had kept contact with him until about year 10 of cause I had changed a bit but I was still recognisable from then; by this stage Liam had almost made it up to us and Mike still looked completely lost. When Liam looked around his eyes found mine and flickered in recognition as well as surprise at seeing me, he sensed the confusion and looked at me as though to ask why I shook my head almost imperceptibly to tell him that he would just have to wait and see he smirked before saying, "Hey Mike, Lachlan, Nick, Jack, Harry, Ken. What are you doing here with these lovely ladies he said looking directly at me as he said it; my friends noticed it and so did Harry as he said, "You know these girls?" Liam smirked, "I know at least one of them." "which one?" Mike and Harry said almost in unison with each other "cause one of them claims that she went to the same primary school as us but I don't recognise her and I'd definitely remember someone like her" Mike said continuing on. Liam looked at me, "I'm guessing that would be you right?" "yep you know me so well actually I'm surprised that you recognised me after what its been 3-4 years since we last saw each other" I replied "well it's no surprise that you don't recognise her guys I mean she has changed a lot since primary school in more ways than just one" Liam said turning talking to Mike, Harry and Nick (they went to school with me) they just stared at me blankly and then Jade said, "You know what we so don't have time for this we're actually meant to be meeting some people so if you wouldn't mind" I laughed to myself "looks like Jade has had enough of this" "Oh look they're here now and I haven't even finished my book and God knows I'm not gonna have time to do it when we are with them" Jade continued on; in one of her biggest rants that I'd seen in a long time but it what she said was true, we were meant to be meeting up with some friends. One of my best friends Zach had seen Jade (and probably heard her), told the others and was now heading over here to make sure that we knew he and the others were here and ready to go. When he got to us Mike and the others seemed to shrink back a bit and I realised how intimidating he looked with his dark brooding eyes that were partially covered with light brown hair on a flawless face that towered above them as he stood looking like the dream guy that any girl would want. He looked at me and smiled a smile at me that would melt most girls hearts (note the_**most**_ in that sentence) and said, "you guys ready to go? Cam bought some clothes for you to change in to." his voice was deep and gravelly which added to the intimidation Mike and the others were already feeling. "uh yeah" I replied, "we've just got a few things to take care of first and then we'll be right over." Zach for the first time seemed to notice Mike and the others and as soon as he did he got really pissed off as he recognised them as people from my primary school "what the fuck do you think you're doing huh? Haven't you already tormented her enough in primary school? Do you know how many times she came to me with tears in her beautiful big eyes because you and everyone else was bullying her? You must have some guts to come try and hit on her now that she's what today's society calls beautiful." Mike just looked confused so I explained to Zach "they don't recognise who I am anymore I guess I have changed a lot" this just seemed to piss him off even more "don't recognise you! How the fuck is that possible? I watched her become completely shut off from the world because of you and your 'friends'." he said the word with a sneer, "do you realise how long it took me to be able tell what her feelings are and how hard it was for me to watch her change from the beautiful, cheerful girl I knew to the gorgeous but emotionless person she is now?" Mike just seemed really taken back as did the others from my old school whilst their friends just looked on in disbelief. "b-b-but if she's changed so much h-h-how am I supposed to know who she is?" Mike said his voice shaking, out of the corner of my eye I saw Liam's shoulders were racking with silent laughter and I decided that Mike and the others had probably had enough so I said, "Come on Zach just leave it I don't want my day spoilt and anyway even if they don't remember now they will soon cause I do believe I have a class reunion coming up so they'll find out then but seriously lets just go." Zach was looking away from me so I stood up and grabbed his face so that it was level to mine "hey, hey, hey look at me thanks I'm serious it's fine so just leave it ok?" he nodded and I let go of his face so that I could put my towel and book in my bag and grab my surfboard before heading over to the others not looking back to see if Zach and my friends were coming and I guess that's why they did. I walked over to Cam and held out my hand for him to give me my clothes he gave them to me and then took my bag and surfboard so that I could go get changed. I walked into the change rooms and took the clothes out; Cam had packed a pair of bleached blue denim mini shorts and a grey tank top with a checked shirt that had its sleeves rolled up as well as a pair of black rabens, I quickly got changed, redid my hair and put on some eyeliner before heading back out again. I was aware of guys gaping at me and I knew it wasn't just because I was pretty I also had a golden tan, long legs and my hair had hints of red, blond, black and lighter brown in it not to mention the piercings and visible tattoos probably had something to do with it. I walked over to Cam to grab my surfboard and backpack when I noticed that my best friend from primary school Charlotte was with a group of her own friends heading to the beach, I slung my bag over my back with the surfboard under my arm and jogged over towards Charlotte and her friends it was then that I noticed I wasn't the only one who had noticed her; Mike and his friends had too and were now heading over towards her. I cleared my throat and Charlotte turned around first in confusion then in delight when she saw it was me, she threw herself at me and said, "Oh my God I have missed you _so_ much! But why are you here?" I could see that she was about to go on so I replied quickly, "Well I've missed you too and I'm here cause I just went for a surf with some friends and now we're going with some more friends to grab something to eat oh and watch out. You remember Mike, Harry and Nick from primary school? Well they're here and are probably gonna ask how you know me but whatever you do make sure not to tell them who I am. Anyway I gotta go I'll see you soon." Before Charlotte had the chance to say anything I was gone and Mike, Harry and Nick along with their friends were there asking her about me. When I got back to my friends they asked "what was that all about?" and I just shrugged my shoulders, "Just something that I had to clear up anyway lets go." They seemed happy with that answer and off we went.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mark sighed he and Will had been here for a while and so far no-one had changed heaps the stuck-up bitches were still stuck-up and bitchy as ever, the jocks were still jocks and the quiet ones were still quiet. Will started to nudge him and then hit him, "What?" Mark snapped, "Dude you will never guess who just arrived… Charlotte! And man is she hot." Will replied. That got Mark's attention and he instantly looked over at the door; there she was, in all her beauty Charlotte. Will was right she was hot and obviously he and Will weren't the only ones who thought that as every pair of male eyes were on Charlotte and what made her irresistible was the fact that she didn't seem to even realise how beautiful she was, before Mark realised it he was standing behind Charlotte and clearing his throat. She turned around and smiled at him, "Hey Mark how have you been?" "uh well good I guess what about yourself I mean you obviously look stunning" as he said that he heard a small chuckle and when he turned his head to the door he saw that standing in the hallway was that girl again. She was wearing Nike high tops, black skinny leg jeans, a black top and a leather jacket; she had a scene styled hair cut that covered most of her eyes and was wearing black eyeliner. Even though she was wearing all black she seemed to glow from within and Mark found himself unable to stop staring at her; Will from across the room seemed to have realised that Mark was staring at something so he had come over and he too was shocked to see her. Charlotte looked at the boys before giving a small giggle and saying, "Mark, Will you remember Andy don't you?"

Both Will and Mark were completely surprised to hear that I was the girl that everyone used to bully as I was definitely not what they expected so it would be interesting to see what everyone else thinks. I walked out of the darkness of the hallway and into the room instantly it was like the room is holding its breath as one by one the groups of my former classmates turn to look at me, wondering who I was. Liam smirked at me before walking over and surprising not only my classmates but also me by giving me a hug I looked behind him and saw Mike, Nick, Harry gaping at me, the girls who had bullied me severely looked on puzzled and annoyed that they were no longer the centre off attention. I also noticed that some people had brought along boyfriends and girlfriends some which I knew and they obviously recognised me because they smiled and nodded in recognition as our eyes met it crossed my mind that Zach would be majorly pissed off if he knew that I could have brought him along and didn't . "What? Is something wrong?" I asked "Never seen a pretty girl before?" It looked like everyone was to shocked to say anything when Emily asked "well you obviously have the wrong room cause you so didn't go to our primary school" she ended with a sneer as though to state to me that I wasn't worth the attention and should leave; well she was wrong cause I wasn't going anywhere "well sorry to burst your bubble there Emily but yeah I do belong here you guys know me quite well it's just that you don't recognise me after all I have changed a lot but just to refresh your memories you used to bully me heaps, you know made my life a living hell. Not ringing any bells? Well then let me give you a hint...actually wait I'll just tell you I'm Andy Jones." plates were dropped, silverware clattered on plates, glasses smashed on the floor and mouths fell open as people heard that the girl everyone loved to bully was here and looking the complete opposite of what I used to look like. It was at that moment that I heard most of the girls draw in a breath as someone else came in behind me I turned around and was surprised to see a very familiar face, "Andy, so this is where you were I've been searching all over for you" Zach said "why? What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" I questioned him, "don't tell me it's Olly did he get hurt again?" "Relax Olly's fine I just wanted to tell you that me, Cam, Olly and the guys need to know what time you'll be back or heading home so that we can come pick you up" Zach said smiling at me with a mischievous look in his eyes "Oh it's fine I'm not going home with you guys tonight. I already told you that Kenta was coming back from Japan and we were gonna go hang out after I'd shown up here in fact he should be here kinda soon so you don't need to worry about me and go home" I said matching my eyes to his where he looked into them for a moment before flinching and turning to leave "oh and I have a message for you from Shin he said that he was coming back with Kenta and wants to talk with you asap so you might wanna call him cause apparently he's been calling you but you haven't answered your phone" Zach said over his shoulder as he walked out the door. What the hell! Shin was coming back but why hadn't Kenta said anything to me I mean I was on the phone to him not even half an hour ago and it's not as though they weren't already at the airport waiting for someone to pick 'em up. I realise that someone's been talking to me for a while now and when I look up it's Daniel, he was one of the most popular guys in our year and as it drew closer to our departure from primary school a lot of girls wanted him to be their boyfriend because 'not only was he popular he also had the looks and an easy going personality to go with it!' ugh truthfully he had always seemed slimy to me and still did. I tuned into the conversation and realised that he was flirting with me obviously thinking that I still had a low self esteem well I hadn't just changed in looks buddy and you are so not picking me up I thought to myself and then my phone started to buzz in my pocket telling me that someone was calling I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, 'Shin' was flashing on the screen so I held up my hand to stop Daniel's talking (which he ignored) and answered the phone. What followed was some very bad cursing in Japanese and then a pause as Shin was listening to what Daniel was saying to me and then another outburst of cursing in Japanese which was loud enough for Daniel to hear because he stopped talking and seemed to realise that I was on the phone, meanwhile Shin was still cursing as I held the phone away from my ear waiting for him to finish his rant as I was waiting I noticed that he was so loud that the people around me had stopped what they were doing and openly staring at me as though it was crazy that someone could yell that loud through a phone and in another language. Shin was still going on with his rant when I had finally had enough of it {_italics/__**bold**_= they are speaking Japanese}_**"SHUT UP! People are looking at me weirdly because everyone within a 5 meter distance of my phone can hear your fucking rant and why the hell did you not tell me that you were coming back with Kenta I had to hear it from Zach" **_I said_** "ok first of all I don't have to tell you everything first, secondly who the hell was that guy that I could hear I want a name and I want to know why he was talking to you and lastly I don't care if people can hear me I mean you hate them right? Seeing as though they put you through hell when you were younger" **_Shin replied in a strained voice_** "well alright I don't like most of them but there are people here that we know and like plus it seems like I still get bullied because you are yelling at me through the phone which I totally don't appreciate and if you want to know who was trying to pick me up he's right here so I'll put him on the phone" **_I said looking at Daniel_** "Oh and Shin speak in English please he's not very bright so he definitely wont understand a word you say in Japanese"**_with that I held the phone out to Daniel and said "He wants to talk to you so I suggest you take the phone and start talking or he's gonna start yelling again." Daniel took the phone and started talking to Shin I watched him and it didn't take long before he went completely pale, hung up the phone, handed it to me, excused himself and walked over to the other side of them room to sit on a chair. Liam and Charlotte walked over to me almost as soon as Daniel had left and Charlotte said, "So we have come to talk to you now that Daniel has left cause well to be honest he kind of creeps me out" "hahaha yeah his face was hilarious when you put him on the phone by the way who was that on the phone?" Liam said laughing, "Oh its this guy I know called Shin and he's I guess you could say that he's protective of me and the second bout of yelling you heard well that was because he overheard Daniel trying to flirt with me and that really pisses him off when guys do that to me." I said whilst taking off my jacket out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple of people's eyes widen as they saw my tattoos "ok well I have two questions for you is that ok?" Charlotte asked nervously and I realised that the tattoos may have surprised her a bit cause she had only seen the ones on my ankle and wrist that day at the beach so to be nice I said, "yeah no worries I'll answer just about anything you ask me" and gave her a smile, she smiled back and said, "ok first question how do you know Shin?" "Oh that's no problem I remember it as though it was yesterday; _well I was at a tattoo parlour a couple of years ago and I had gotten a tattoo of the Japanese dragon wrapped around my ankle when I heard a commotion outside so I walked out and there were two Japanese guys practically being dragged off by this group of girls despite their protests so I walked over to the girls and said "Oi whadya think you're doing to these guys can't you hear that they don't wanna go with you so let 'em go" and one of the girls who thought she was pretty tough said to me "oh yeah and what if we don't wanna let 'em go? What are you gonna do to stop us bitch" so I may have started to get a really intimidating look about me when Mick the owner of the tattoo parlour came out an stood behind me whilst saying to the girls, "just a word of advice kids don't piss her off so let the guys go and walk away before somebody gets hurt" obviously scared crap-less of Mick they let the guys go and ran off. The guys were on their knees and trying to get their breathes back when I said in Japanese, "you guys ok?" one of them looked at me in surprise and said, "you speak Japanese those other girls didn't. Are all girls in America like that" I laughed at that and said, "no we are not all like that it's just some girls who are so guy deprived they go for the good looking tourists who look like they can't speak english" they both looked at me and the other one said "we are not tourists we are here modelling for our company back in Japan my name is Shin and he is Kenta thank you for helping us if you ever need anything we will be there to help you so do not worry" _and that is basically how I met both Shin and Kenta" "wow that is such a cool story" Charlotte said dreamily, "so I take it that those guys are good looking?" Liam said in a gruff voice "Uh well I guess so I mean they're my friends so I see them differently to other people" I replied and then Charlotte said, "ok ok my turn the other question I wanted to ask you is… how many tattoos do you have?" it caught me off guard a little bit and I said, "umm I have the dragon wrapped around my ankle, 4 on my back, a half sleeve on one arm and 6 on the other plus the p=one on my wrist so I don't know how many I actually have but-" I was cut off there as a voice behind me said, "I can tell you exactly how many tattoos she has as I have seen every single one of them in all their detail" I turned around to see two very good looking Japanese guys one grinning at me and the other looking around me in a protective way, "Kenta if you say it like that people are going to think that we are going out" I said looking at him it was then that I noticed what they were wearing; Shin was wearing a pair of black skinny leg jeans, black dress shoes, a black silk shirt with a black tie and Kenta was wearing exactly the same but in white it was weird for them so I asked "and what the hell are you two wearing?" Kenta faked looking offended and said, "well I thought you liked me but I guess I was wrong" Shin hit him on the back of the head and said, "ignore him we just came from work and the reason why I didn't give you notice as to why I was coming back is that I didn't know that I was going to until they shoved me on the plane." he finished turning his head away so as to try hide his blush, I was trying to hold back my laughter when my shoulders started to tremble, my mouth started to twitch at the corners and I burst out laughing, "bwhahahahahaha I can just imagine that hahaha oh man hahaha" still laughing though silently I looked up to see Charlotte, Liam, Kenta and Shin were all looking at me in amazement "that's the first time I have EVER seen you laugh like that" Shin said in a dazed kind of look from behind me I heard someone saying, "whoa when she laughed it completely transformed her it was like she was an angel or something she seemed other-worldly" and someone else replied, "yeah she should so be a model if she isn't already one and those guys with her are SO hot" I realised that people had been staring at me since Kenta and Shin had come in, Shin noticing this stepped forward and said, "ok who the fuck was it that was flirting to Andy whilst I was on the phone" I was shocked and yelled at him in Japanese, _**"Shin what the hell do you think you are doing this is so not the place to get jealous and protective of me besides you know that there is no way in hell that I would any of the guys here least of all him so just shut your mouth."**_ Shin looked at me then at Kenta before looking back at me; he seemed to be mulling over something and before I had time to react he pulled me in close and kissed me, in front of Kenta, Charlotte, Liam and everyone else in the room he then possessively put an arm around me and said, "she's mine so don't even think about getting together with her cause it isn't gonna happen" _**"YOURS!" **_Kenta yelled at him,_** "what the hell do you mean by yours! I already told you that if something like this was gonna happen then I would be the one to protect her as a fake boyfriend and besides you were yelling into the phone so everyone is gonna think that she has an abusive boyfriend."**_ He then grabbed me and said, "sorry about him but she's actually **my **girlfriend he's just an over-protective friend who wishes she was his girlfriend" making sure to stress the word my in his statement he then went on to also kiss me in front of everyone…that was when I snapped. At first my head started to twitch, my hands curled into fists, my breathing deepened, then I pushed Kenta off and said in a completely calm and innocent voice which only happened when I snapped,_** "Kenta, Shin I think that you both need to pull your heads out of the clouds for one second and realise that I am not your girlfriend nor am I a person to be kissed and fought over when you feel like it as I do not like being treated like a toy so I think that the best thing for you to do would be to leave me alone for about a month."**_ with that I shrugged my jacket on and walked out of the room ignoring Shin and Kenta who were trying to apologise.

"SHIT!" Shin all but screamed as soon as Andy had left the room, "I've gotta call Zach and make sure that he knows she's out and pissed off...man this is all YOUR fault Kenta." "MY FAULT!" Kenta yelled back at him, "what do you mean my fault? If you hadn't kissed her in the first place then none of this would have happened, I wouldn't have kissed her, she wouldn't have gotten pissed of and told us to leave her alone for a month and she definitely wouldn't be out there all alone whilst being pissed off." Shin at that stage had gotten Zach's number up and was calling him so he just put the finger up at Kenta and walked off. Kenta looked around and realised that the whole room was staring at him in shock so he said, "sorry about that didn't mean to disrupt your reunion umm I-I'm gonna go hope you enjoy your night" he turned to walk away when Charlotte grabbed him and said, "wait! What's wrong?" he looked at her before saying, "it's a long story and one that you should probably hear another time but I will tell you this, if you see Andy it might be best if you left her alone cause if you talk to her she is likely to do something" he hesitated, "bad" he finished saying bad in a strange way that puzzled Charlotte but she nodded anyway and Kenta walked out.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pissed off was probably the understatement of the century I was ugh words could not explain how I was feeling, I mean where do they get off? Kissing me and grabbing me as though I were some sort of toy...or prize that was to be fought over I mean I thought they both knew me better than that but I guess I was wrong so, so wrong. I wanted to shoot something, hit something just get rid of all my anger; I screamed in frustration and hit a brick wall. The pain that travelled from my knuckles to my wrist cleared the haze of anger that had been clouding my judgement; my hand was throbbing so bad that tears sprung to my eyes as I looked down at my hand I saw that it was bloody and swollen which meant that I had probably broken it.

I slid of my jacket and tore part of the sleeve off my shirt with my good hand; I then wrapped it around my hand like a bandage and did it up using my good hand and teeth. Gingerly I slid my jacket back on being careful not to jostle my hand too much and began the walk home.

Zach was lounging about on the sofa, reading a book, waiting for Andy to get back when his phone started to buzz, he picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Hey it's me umm we have a bit of a situation" there was something in Shin's voice that made him worry, "what is it?" "Well its Andy she's gone" "tell me what happened right now!" Shin then went on to tell Zach everything from when they first got there to when she had snapped at both Kenta and him because they had kissed her; calmly Zach said, "alright well the best thing for you to do would be to steer clear of her for a few days, I'll got get the guys and we will go search for her. You two really need to get your heads straight I mean come on you've known her for a while now so it's not as though you didn't know that this would happen so you go find Kenta and talk to each other about what happened as well as what you guys can do to get back on her good side." Before Shin could reply Zach hung up the phone picked up his book and threw it at the wall, "Shit!" he said "they are such idiots!" after he had calmed down Zach called Cam, Josh and the guys as well as Louise, Alice and Jade telling them about what had happened and asking them to come help him find her. 20 minutes later Louise walked in the door completing the search party, "alright guys we need to find her as soon as possible go in groups of 2's and spread out; search every corner, every street, and every place that is possible for her to be at. If we can't find her in the next hour then we'll meet back here and decide what to do alright?" they all nodded in agreement and Zach said, "Alright then let's go find Andy." They were pairing up and getting their stuff when they heard the door slam open, almost immediately every pair of eyes turned to look at the door and there they saw a figure stumble in her face ashen, breathing shallow and fast as she swayed, her eyes fluttered and she crumpled to the ground like a balloon without air. As soon as she hit the ground she was surrounded every one of them fussing over her until Olly said, "wait guys move back we need to give her some air." They all stepped back but not one of them stopped worrying about the unmoving figure on the floor.


End file.
